<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Promise by tobethefairybest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192215">Promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobethefairybest/pseuds/tobethefairybest'>tobethefairybest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Edens Zero (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Edens Zero Big Bang, F/M, Weiszmura - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobethefairybest/pseuds/tobethefairybest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiszmura oneshot for the Edens Zero Big Bang! Angst/Fluff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Homura Kogetsu/Weisz Steiner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First Edens Zero oneshot! :D</p>
<p>I absolutely love Weisz x Homura so I'm very glad they were the theme my art partner and I were assigned when participating in a Big-Bang creator's exchange on the Edens Zero Discord server!</p>
<p>I got paired up with linkyychan, who drew beyond beautiful art to this story!</p>
<p>Full resolution of the art on linkyychan 's Tumblr!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weisz walked down the ship's hallway. He yawned. He had barely been able to sleep after hearing what Rebecca had told them about the timelines yesterday. <i>What if the events she told about would happen again?</i> He shook his head; he had to stop thinking about it.</p>
<p>He slowed down when he approached Homura's room. Sometimes she came walking out when he passed by and they would walk the last part of the hallway together, but judging by the open door, she had already left.</p>
<p>As he turned around the corner at the end of the hall, he spotted some of his friends sharing breakfast at the central table.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Weisz," Rebecca said, Shiki and Sister waved.</p>
<p>A quick scan of the faces sitting in front of him didn't confirm his earlier thoughts.</p>
<p>He waved back. ''Has anyone seen Homura? I thought she'd be here.''</p>
<p>''She said she wasn't hungry and went to the observatory,'' Sister said.</p>
<p>''I see,'' Weisz said as he took a chair. He almost sat down but became aware of Rebecca trying to signal something to him.<i> Go. After. Her. </i>She mouthed, pointing at the door.</p>
<p><i>Why? </i>He signaled back. A deathly glare from Rebecca was enough to make him listen.</p>
<p>He put his chair down again and sighed. ''I think I'm going to check on her.''</p>
<p>Shiki's eyes narrowed in suspicion. ''<i>Checking</i> on her, eh? Ouch! '' He yelped and grabbed his foot. "What the hell Rebecca?!"</p>
<p>She and Weisz exchanged a grin. "Just go," she said with a wink.<br/>----------------------------------------</p>
<p>Weisz impatiently paced his way to the observatory. <i>Why did he have to be the person to comfort her? Why had the crew waited for him to show up only to tell him to check on Homura?</i></p>
<p>As he walked into the observatory, he could already see her. Her silhouette was the only thing that stood out against the galaxies behind the glass walls.</p>
<p>''You're here often, aren't you?'' he asked.</p>
<p>She nodded without turning around. She wasn't even startled. Like she had been expecting him already. ''I can see you often enough too when I look up from here.''</p>
<p>He could feel his blood rise from his chest all the way up to his cheeks. <i>She knows.</i> He averted his eyes to the ground and rubbed the back of his head. ''So I wasn't being so subtle after all, huh?''</p>
<p>She turned around. ''Why do you observe me from a distance?''</p>
<p>He was able to save himself out of the previous question, but this one truly threw him off guard. Why did she always have to be so damn direct?</p>
<p>Weisz sighed. ''I guess I'm kinda worried since you don't talk that often.''</p>
<p>She gave him a puzzled look. ''What would be wrong with me?''</p>
<p>''Are you not afraid of the future that Rebecca has seen?'' he blurted out, ''I mean, I'm supposed to lose a limb, who knows what could be in your future?''</p>
<p>''I'm not sure.'' She seemed lost in thought. ''It's supposed to be a different timeline, so technically we could be fine in our current nearing future.''</p>
<p>He smiled. ''I wish I could be more like you.''</p>
<p>She raised an eyebrow. ''You want to be a woman?''</p>
<p>He laughed. ''I mean I wish I could look at things the way you do.''</p>
<p>
  <i>Were her cheeks reddening or was he just imagining it?</i>
</p>
<p>''T-thank you,'' she said, covering her mouth with her sleeve; something she always did when feeling nervous.</p>
<p>''Well, if you're really okay, I should head back, there is enough left to do on the ship,'' he said as he turned around.</p>
<p>''Wait!'' he heard her say as he felt a weight pressed into his back. She held his shirt tight at his shoulder blades. ''You're right, I'm... scared.''</p>
<p>He froze in place and felt his skin form goosebumps where she held him tight. Weisz hesitantly reached for her hand over his shoulder without turning around.</p>
<p>''I won't let anyone on this ship get hurt,'' he said as he let his fingers intertwine with hers.</p>
<p>Homura lay her head against his shoulder. ''Promise?''</p>
<p>He smiled, glad she wasn't able to see how ridiculously he was grinning.</p>
<p>''Promise.''</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>